This invention relates to optical substrates and, more specifically, to optical substrates having a surface performing at least two optical functions.
In backlight computer displays or other systems, films are commonly used to direct light. For example, in backlight displays, brightness enhancement films use prismatic structures to direct light along the viewing axis (i.e., normal to the display), which enhances the brightness of the light viewed by the user of the display and which allows the system to use less power to create a desired level of on-axis illumination. Films for turning light can also be used in a wide range of other optical designs, such as for projection displays, traffic signals, and illuminated signs.
Backlight displays and other systems use layers of films stacked and arranged so that the prismatic surfaces thereof are perpendicular to one another and are sandwiched between other optical films known as diffusers. Diffusers have highly irregular surfaces.